Decadencia
by Sookie Writer
Summary: Decadence, nombre original. La historia empieza con la Autoridad llamando en una conferencia a todos los humanos con habilidades especiales, como Sookie Stackhouse. Bill/Sookie. Eric/OC.EL FIC NO ES MÍO.
1. Reina Asesina

**Esta historia NO es mía.** Es de_ Iliraen_. Yo solo soy el medio de traducción de este fanfiction que originalmente está en inglés. Acá les dejo el primer capítulo.

Se me ocurrió esto, ya que no me pareció ver ningun fanfiction de True Blood en español, espero que haya gente que haya visto la serie, y que guste leer de este fic, que a mi me ha gustado.

http:// .net/ u/ 1 6 7 5 7 1 5 / I l i r a e n

Ahi está el link para ir a su perfil.

* * *

**1- Reina asesina**

Sookie Stackhouse se giró hacia la puerta de Merlotte's cuando ésta fue fuertemente abierta, amenazando con romperse contra las bisagras. Todas las personas en el bar echaron una ojeada para encontrar una vislumbre de quien había causado tal estruendo. Pero Sookie sabía quiénes eran, sin la necesidad de leer mentes.

Eric, sheriff del área, fue honrado con la compañía de Bill y Pam, que caminaban detrás de él. Inmediatamente, todo el bar pareció más pequeño. Eric se dejó mostrar en el confortable ambiente que, a Sam, tanto le había costado conseguir.

Antes de girarse hacia Bill, echó una mínima ojeada hacia Sookie.

Cinco minutos – dijo fríamente mientras que iba a sentarse a uno de los taburetes del bar, como si fuera el rey de dicho lugar.

Inmediatamente, Bill estaba al lado de Sookie, la tomó con cuidado del brazo para sacarla de Merlotte's. Sookie pudo escuchar la pregunta de Sam hacia Eric preguntándole que era lo que estaba pasando, pero ella sabía que Sam no iba a conseguir respuesta alguna.

La noche se acababa de poner negra, siendo verano, y las estrellas recién estaban saliendo. A pesar de estar en Louisiana, la tarde estaba fresca, la brisa pareció abrigarse a sí mismo alrededor de Sookie.

Lo siento – dijo él cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de autos fuera del bar.

Sookie apartó a Bill de ella ligeramente – Espera… espera. ¿Qué está pasando? –

Debes venir con nosotros – contestó dejando su vista fija en la de Sookie. A ella le dolía mirarlo.

La puerta de Merlotte's se abrió nuevamente, Eric y Pam caminaron por la fría noche – Apuremos esto – Dijo Eric impaciente.

Bueno, siento aburrirte – dijo Sookie en un chasquido, antes de volver a mirar a Bill – Bill ¿Qué está pasando?

Tenemos que ir a ver a la Autoridad. Tenés que venir con nosotros –

Sookie lo miró fijamente por un momento, Eric bostezó en el fondo pero ella no le prestó ni la más mínima atención - ¿Qué diablos es la Autoridad? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? –

Porque no eres humana – dijo Eric desde su lugar, y Pam se rió. Sin embargo, Bill chasqueó su lengua. En respuesta, Eric rodó sus ojos.

Molesto, Bill empujó a Sookie más lejos de Eric, cuando ella lo miró – Sookie – dijo con cuidado, poniendo nuevamente la atención de ella sobre él. Si el encanto de los vampiros funcionara sobre ella, estaba segura que Bill lo estaría usando – La Autoridad esta… pidiéndole a cada vampiro que conozca a un humano con habilidades… especiales que los lleve a una conferencia hoy a la una de la madrugada –

Sookie se distanció de Bill. Ella estaba harta de esto – harta de arriesgar su vida por unos vampiros de mierda. La última vez que había tenido que usar su habilidad para los vampiros, uno de ellos casi la mata.

¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir? – Preguntó ella en un tono áspero.

Sookie – dijo Bill nuevamente con tranquilidad, pero Pam le interrumpió.

Deja de ser tan ingenua, Sookie. Si tu no vas, pagaremos todos. Incluyendo tu adorado Bill –

Sookie la miró altivamente, pero no dio ninguna respuesta.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, pero luego Eric miro su espectacular reloj de oro y le aviso a Bill sobre la hora.

Bill suspiró hondamente – Sookie, debes venir con nosotros. Esta petición es… es más una demanda –

Eric se rió – Ponlo en términos que ella pueda entender, Bill – De pronto, Eric estaba al frente de Sookie. Frunció el ceño – Sí tienes otra opción. Puedes elegir no venir con nosotros. Entonces, Bill, Pam y yo iremos frente a la Autoridad y le diremos que elegiste no venir. Y después sucederá. Si no vienes con nosotros, no morirás. No en primera instancia. El primero en morir será alguien muy cercano a ti. Tu hermano, tal vez. Después, serán tus buenos amigos… Sam, Tara, Arlene. Y si eso todavía no te convence, toda la ciudad de Bon Temps, será masacrada. Hasta que seas la única, y sientas culpa de tu pueblo. Después… después él te matará –

Eric – le advirtió Bill. Pero el susodicho continuó.

Despues de que tú mueras, y Bon Temps se convierta en una ciudad fantasma, él vendrá a por nosotros por no hacerte ir. Bill será el primero en morir, con una estaca o quemado al sol, como creo que puedes recordar con Long Shadow – Eric se pausó por un segundo – Solo entonces, él podrá estar satisfecho de que tu no le hayas obedecido –

Sookie miró fijamente a Eric. Ella no quería creerle, pero no creía que alguien pudiera contar toda esa historia, si no fuera cierto – Bueno…si… si voy… ¿Qué pasará?

Eric le sonrió abiertamente, el lado derecho de su boca estaba más levantado que el izquierdo, de una forma amable – Realmente no lo sabemos. Pero no te lastimará, no si le obedeces – agregó perfectamente.

Sookie frunció el ceño y miró a Bill - ¿Adivino que tendré que ir contigo, entonces? – ella trato de sonar alegre, pero sabía que los tres vampiros adivinarían su actuación.

Bill rió y tomó su mano con amor y Eric se giró para dedicarle una rápida sonrisa a él también – Mira, solo tienes que ponerlo en términos que ellos entiendan.

* * *

Saludos.

Sookie.

Por favor, **REVIEWS**


	2. Muerte sobre dos piernas PARTE I

Vuelvo a dejar en claro que: **Esta historia NO es mía.** Es de_ Iliraen_. Yo solo soy el medio de traducción de este fanfiction que originalmente está en inglés.

http:// .net/ u/ 1 6 7 5 7 1 5 / I l i r a e n

Ahi está el link para ir a su perfil.

Con respecto a este capítulo Iliraen escribió en su publicación: "_Este capítulo puede parecer corto, pero tengo este capítulo y el tres combinados y me pareció que iba a quedar muy largo ambos en un capítulo"_

_**Agradezco sus reviews, y supongo que Iliraen también lo hace.**_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Muerte sobre dos piernas. Parte I

* * *

- Bien ¿Cómo haremos para llegar? ¿Es muy lejos? – preguntó Sookie mientras que Bill le besaba ligeramente la mejilla.

Eric se giró hacia ella y le mostró su ya conocida sonrisa sarcástica antes de que casi literalmente saltara al fondo del estacionamiento.

Sookie miró a Bill - ¿Qué está haciendo? – le preguntó, pero él encogió sus hombros inocentemente.

Pam rodó los ojos – No quieres saberlo.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de un motor de auto y Eric apareció manejando hacia ellos en un auto último modelo (N/T: 2009, Bentley Continental FLying Spur Speed, específico la autora)

Sookie abrió su boca con sorpresa mientras que Eric bajaba la ventanilla del auto, mirándolos vertiginosamente.

- Por favor, no lo alienten – dijo Pam abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

Sookie no tenía intención de preguntarle a Eric sobre el auto, conociéndolo tanto como lo hacia, vampiro o no, Eric habría reaccionado de la misma forma que Jason. Sin embargo, Bill si tenía esa intención.

Bill pasó su mano sobre el techo del auto, su pálida piel lograba hacer que el color negro del auto se viera aún más profundo - ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – su voz era una mezcla de temor y de envidia. Abrió la puerta trasera y entró al espectacular vehículo. Eric se rió y Sookie lo miró asombrada de ser testigo de que Eric mostrara emoción.

- Lo conseguí hace tres días – su profunda voz resonó en el auto y opaco a la música clásica que se escuchaba en al radio – Directo de Londres.

- Está increíble – dijo Bill mientras que sus ojos recorrían el interior del auto, deteniéndose en cada detalle.

- ¿Sabes que puede ir a 200? – Eric se giró hacia Sookie – Eso significa que no nos llevará tiempo, ya que parece que estabas interesada en saber eso.

Sookie frunció el ceño – Oh eres un buen leedor de mentes, Eric. ¿Por qué no vas tú en mi lugar? – dijo amargamente. Ella podría estar –nuevamente- bajo el peligro de un vampiro, pero a pesar de todo, Bill y Eric continuaron hablando sobre el maldito coche.

- Sookie – dijo Bill suavemente, tomando su mano – No tomará tiempo, probablemente quieran saber cuantos… humanos especiales hay en el área.

Sookie sonrió, agradecida de que Bill se estuviera centrando en ella, pero luego Eric hablo de nuevo - ¿Escuchas esta radio, Bill? 1100 Watts. Absolutamente hermoso el sonido.

Pam se dio vuelta sobre el asiento delantero para mirar a Sookie y así regalarle una sonrisa mientras que Bill y Eric continuaban con su conversación sobre el auto.

* * *

Prometo tardar menos para el próximo capítulo que es la segunda parte de este.

Sookie Writer.


End file.
